Love Like War
by MyLovelyMarauder
Summary: Just pure porn. Preserum Steve, some fluff at end. Was listening to Love Like War by All Time Low. Man love here so first warning. Now with Postserum Steve!
1. Pre Serum

**A/N: Okay so this is just pure pre-serum porn. So if you don't like man love, leave now. Warnings, yada yada yada. You might like to listen to Love Like War by All Time Low**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

* * *

"It was a lot like war, loving Steve like this. The chill of his soft skin and the ice cold determination of his stare made Bucky's blood boil. He had been looking forward to this all day. Couldn't concentrate on his work, so lost in the idea of Steve touching him just like he was now. Those slow curious touches that always teetered on the edge of naive and lustful. Steve, always timid, took Bucky's shaft in his hand, giving it a good pull and Bucky released a drawn out moan, momentarily forgetting to be quite. Steve shoots him a look, a look Bucky is all too used to. It's practically telling him to shut it, that if the neighbors hear, they're both dead, but Bucky just winks and Steve melts, his face heating up in a blush that Bucky thinks is too pretty for any dame or man to possess. He leans up, trying to steal a kiss, but he only manages to land it on the corner of Steves mouth and he chuckles lightly to himself before aligning their lips properly. It's a slow kiss, almost lazy, and part of it tugs at Bucky's heart, makes it hurt in a good way. When he swipes his tongue at Steves lips, Steve parts them, allowing Bucky to tangle their tongues together. Steve likes this part, it's almost like a well-practiced dance between them, and considering Steve can't dance on his feet he figures this is the next best thing. Bucky let's his hands skim over Steves sides, sliding his left to the front and lowering it to Steves lap. He can feel the hitch in Steves breath more than he could see it or hear it and he smiles into their kiss. He continues lowering his hand moving it to Steve's thigh encouraging him to lower more of his weight onto Bucky's lap. Breaking their kiss and slightly panting, Steves follows the silent order and sinks lower, allowing their groins to touch and, well, if he moans as loud as Bucky did, Bucky sure doesn't comment about it. The boys both take their time with each other. Steve moves his hands to Bucky's chest, mapping out the contours of his body, the muscles that tense or flutter when he grazes over them, wonders at the smooth tan skin, the few scars that mar his body don't stop Steve from thinking Bucky is devoid of any imperfections. Bucky, on the other hand, doesn't take this time to touch, he just looks. He marvels at the softness of Steves pale skin. Feels the itch of wanting to touch the dark purple bruises or the scars that Steve harbors from previous fights, but he doesn't, he simply looks, drinking in the sight of Steve and whispers "Beautiful." He doesn't have to clarify what, he knows Steve understands, can see it in the blush that reappears on Steves cheeks. He wants to prep Steve himself, but by the way Steve doesn't let him he knows what kind of night this is gonna be. Steve is gonna make him watch, beg, if he has too and as he watches Steve slowly reach behind himself, he bites his lip, his blood boiling all over again. He doesn't realize he's nearly stopped breathing until the need for oxygen becomes apparent. Looking into Steves heavy lidded eyes he groans, silently pleading for Steve to allow him to take over, but Steve doesn't, Steve's got an iron will and instead Steve demands him to "Beg." It's highly erotic and Bucky thinks it's damn near close to making him cum prematurely, but he holds off, and whispers "Please." So Steve consents, taking Buckys erection in one hand and gliding it to his entrance and Bucky watches, barely breathing. He watches as Steve sinks down onto him and how his chest rises and falls as he takes shuddering breaths. Still Bucky doesn't touch Steve, he doesn't even move, he wants Steve to adjust at his own pace and waits for Steve to give him the go ahead. Steve does so by swiveling his narrow hips and releasing a soft moan. Bucky carefully takes Steves upper half in his arms and rolls them over so he's on top and sets a steady rhythm with his hips. A slow back and forward that Steve grits his teeth over, issuing his second order of the night "Harder." And, Bucky obliges, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in roughly. He lets out a string of curses forcing himself to not be too loud. Steve moans at the rougher pace, weakly trying to match Buckys thrusts with his own. Bucky tries angling his hips, searching for the spot that he knows will make Steve see stars and he knows he's found it when Steves blunt nails dig scratches into his shoulder blades. Making sure he keeps up his angle Bucky quickens his hips, feeling closer than he should, but not being able to help it. He takes Steves erection in one hand and strokes it in time with his thrusts and right now he knows he's right when he compares Steves love to war. These quick moments of passion that make his blood boil and his senses heighten, sets his nerves on fire and ignites his bones. It's the fleeting thoughts of fear at being too loud that makes the moment all the more worth it when they both finish and come out alive and well in the end. The two parts of him fighting between what's right and wrong. The wounds that will leave in Steves wake, whether it be the scratches he takes to his back or the love bite Steves leaves on his neck when he cums. Bucky knows he's right, and when he finishes deep inside of Steve, and pulls out collapsing next to the man he loves, he smiles. Pulling the still panting Steve into his arms he places a gentle kiss into Steves sweaty hair and whispers "I love you, Punk." It takes a moment for Steve to respond, but when he whispers back a sleepy "Love you too, Jerk." Bucky knows their cause is worth it.

* * *

**A/N: So that was my porn. Sorry if there were any mistakes, I beta'd myself. Hope you enjoyed and remember reviews are love. ~MLM ^^**


	2. Post Serum

**_A/N: Hello everyone. This is a post serum Steve and Bucky sequel that was requested by a lovely reader! Hope it lives up to your expectations! Song in mind Hey Brother. _**

**_Warning: More man on man love, so this is your warning. Possible language in a mild degree and only short, maybe one or two words. _**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own it. _**

**_Enjoy ^^_**

* * *

Bucky never thought he'd have to rediscover Steves body like this. Map out every contour, every shape. He remembers back to a time not too long ago when Steve was pale, fragile, pretty. This man writhing underneath him, although made the same little noises and shudders, was much different. This man was tall, strong, and handsome. Bucky found him beautiful either way, but this was new. He smoothed down the crease beginning to form across Steves forehead, trying to will the kid below him to not worry. Nobody would suspect Captain America to be committing such naughty acts. Bringing his hand down to caress the strong jaw of his lover, he looked deep into Steves blue eyes, whispering- "Beautiful." Steve blushed a familiar shade of crimson and just like that they were back in Brooklyn and Steve only weighed ninety pounds of pure faith, love, and will.

Kissing down Steves chest, Bucky allowed himself the short time to map out Steves middle with his senses. His mouth licking around a nipple, feeling the comforting, albeit also new, steady heartbeat accelerating, his hands tickling their way down thick sides, his eyes drinking in a strong throat. It was all so new and yet so damn familiar. He nipped at the rosy bud in his mouth and Steve hissed into the night air, so Bucky did it again, relishing in the sound. Moving further down, placing wet kisses down Steves muscled stomach, Bucky used his hands to press Steve into the mattress. He looked up at Steves flushed face and smirked slightly before licking a flat stripe up Steves shaft with his tongue. Reveling in the taste, and taking comfort from the blush spreading from Steves cheeks down his neck, Bucky felt confident in taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before popping off with a satisfied grin. Steve hauled him up and crashed their mouths together sloppily, their teeth clacking painfully, before Steve pulled away. "Sorry." Steve mumbled, and Bucky really couldn't find it in himself to be bothered by the pain, only feeling deeply aroused at the show of strength. He pulled Steves face back to his own smoothly, and they kissed a little more gently this time, their tongues rolling together and it was that same well practice dance that Steve loved, the one that made his stomach churn in a nice way and his heart skip. He could do this dance, and with Bucky as his partner this dance was second nature.

Bucky moved Steves hand to his lips and sucked thoroughly, making sure they were good and wet before placing them at his own entrance. Steves eyes lit up in slight apprehension, he was strong now, didn't know if he could trust his own control. Bucky saw the look, could see the wheels turning up in Steves head and muttered a heartfelt- "I trust you." It took a nod from Steve before Bucky could feel the first digit inching its way inside of him almost painfully slow. The burning didn't last long, and when Steve added a second finger, scissoring them to make room, Bucky sighed. He barely felt the third digit, tugging Steve to him as close as he could and holding him there, trying to convey without words that he was ready. Steve seemed to get the idea, and placed himself at Buckys opening, moving in inch by inch until he was buried at the hilt, gripping Buckys hips so tight, Bucky knew he'd bruise, and he loved it. Steves strength and his perfect sense of self control always astounded Bucky, even when they were kids, if only Steve could see it himself.

Shifting his hips down Bucky moaned loudly and there was that old look in Steves eyes, the look that yelled if anyone finds out, especially the soldiers enjoying the night of relative safety, we're dead. Bucky grinned, watching as Steve melted just like he used too, and his heart picked up it's pace for a few brief seconds. Shifting his hips again he encouraged Steve to move too, setting up a rhythm, and angling his hips until he could feel Steve hit that special place inside of him. When Steve found it Buckys back arched and his mouth opened spilling silent groans that egged Steve on, convinced him to hit the spot on every thrust upward into his best friend. Bucky felt filled, felt content with Steve inside him, and he might not be the only pretty brunette in Steves life anymore, but boy was he the most loved. In the back of his mind he thought back to the way things were before, how every call of the others name had them reeling, how it brought them back home, and even now, as Steve made him feel everything he used to and more, he knows that if he ever strayed too far Steve would find him. Steve took Buckys shaft in his hand and pumped in time with their thrusts, his eyes heavily lidded as he watched Bucky come undone. Buckys seed spilled onto their stomachs, in what he would later remember as an embarrassing amount of time, and his walls clenched around Steve, drawing an orgasm from the now bigger man. Their thrusts slowed until Steve pulled out, using a sheet to clean them both off before tiredly flipping them over and cuddling into Buckys arms. Bucky smiled and kissed the blonds hair lovingly, whispering "Who'da thought Captain America is clingy after sex?" Steve nuzzled into Buckys neck mumbling back a simple retort of "Shut up, Jerk." Bucky chuckled before replying "Yes sir…Love you Punk." He didn't get a reply, assuming Steve fell asleep warm within his arms, so he tightened his grip on the patriotic soldier and closed his eyes on the edge of sleep, but not before hearing back a quiet mumble of "I love you too." He fell asleep with a content smile on his face and fleeting thoughts of worthy causes and loves withstanding.

* * *

**_A/N: So that's it. I hope everyone enjoyed. Once more special thanks to MaddyR for asking and I hope everyone has wonderful days. _**

**_Reviews are love ~MLM_**


End file.
